Blondie Goes Boom
by MoreIsMOREContest
Summary: Jake and Leah's date night turns into something more. Will it strengthen their relationship or hinder it? Entry for the More Is MORE Contest.


**Contest entry for the More Is MORE Contest**

**Title: **Blondie Goes Boom

**Trio or Group: **Jake/Leah/Rosalie

**Word Count: **5,730

**Summary: **Jake and Leah's date night turns into something more. Will it strengthen their relationship or hinder it?

**Disclaimer (If Applicable): **Rated M! If you don't enjoy sweet love with two females while a male watches pass! More might be written to this in time. Character names belong to SM. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Blondie Goes Boom**

The music is already bouncing through the air when Jake and I enter the Skybar. We always come here on our monthly date nights, because I love dancing almost as much as my husband loves watching the way I move. With a smile from me and wink from him, he spins me as we take to the dance floor.

The space is not too crowded, but when the DJ plays Thrift Shop, most of the alcohol infused bodies get off the walls and up outta their chairs. Everyone sings along with the chorus while posing with each statement. I look around and smile, glad to be out and acting like a fool.

Jake is behind me as I sway my hips side to side then down to the floor. Coming back up, I pop my ass into Jake's groin. He grips my hips, just to have his hands on me. I rise up slowly leaning against his chest.

We continue to dance to a few more songs before we take a seat to get a drink and cool off for a little bit.

A waitress comes by our table with a tray of those long cylinder shot glasses. I take a sour apple flavored one, pay her, then slam back the shot before I ask for a cranberry and vodka.

Jake just orders a Red Bull.

Once she walks away, Jake begins his teasing. His chestnut eyes scanning my sweaty body make my heart thump faster.

The man can just look at me and make me wet. He licks his lips. FUCK! He rubs my exposed leg, starting at my knee and ending where my skirt lies. The pause just before he moves in for a kiss builds inside me. If I could, I would jump him right here.

The electricity flowing through us runs goosebumps up my leg. As he kisses down my neck, I whisper in his ear, "You're gonna make me do something that will make a mess if you keep up."

He nips my collarbone. His hot breath trails up to my ear as he replies, "OH, but I want you to make a mess."

We're interrupted when our drinks arrive, and after Jake pays, we sit for awhile enjoying the music.

The beat of one of my favorite songs by Robin Thicke makes my feet move under the table. I slam back the rest of my drink and get up, pulling Jake with me. The beat of the lovely, jazzy tune makes my body do things I didn't know it could do.

As the crowd spreads to make room for us, Jake follows my lead. He spins me out from his body, then back in, slamming me hard into his flat chest. I can feel the heat through his dark blue button up when he leans me back with his hand at the top of my ass.

I look deep into his eyes, searching for anything to indicate what he might be thinking. He lifts me up, and then he plants a kiss on my lips. As he hugs me tight to his body, the crowd closes in around us with one exception. A curly blonde headed woman presses against my back, which makes my heart thumb faster.

My eyes go wide at Jake as I mouth, "_what the hell?", _so she doesn't hear me. He kisses me again, pressing his hard cock into me. I take that as he doesn't care or that he wants this to happen.

I'm not so sure, because I don't know this chick from Adam and Eve. I mean, come on–one simply doesn't grind on a couple before introducing themselves to said couple without making one or both uncomfortable!

For all I know, she could be a serial killer out to find her next couple to behead or chop into pieces to send their families.

All of a sudden she whispers in my ear, "You are one fuck hot piece of ass!" Her words shock me, yet her voice goes straight to my pussy. My heart quickens at the thought. _Who is this woman and what does she really want? _

The song ends. Jake leads me away from the dance floor and I hear the click clack noise of heels behind me. Okay, now I'm nervous as a mouse sniffing cheese.

She grabs my hand as she says, "Would you go to the ladies room with me?"

I hesitate, looking at Jake as he kisses the back of my hand then lets go, which I didn't want him to do. Now I'm really scared for my life that he's not following us. _What if I don't come back alive? _

I let go of her hand and follow her. I do my best to keep my distance; I feel eyes on me. I only hope those eyes belong to Jake.

Blonde chick turns to face me. "My name is Rosalie."

"Um… Hi." I don't trust this new found acquaintance.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you or your man." Blondie closes the space between us.

My skin feels like it's on fire. I can barely breath.

"Ok," I say with as much conviction as I can muster with my personal space being invaded like this–by a stranger. _Who does she think she is!_

"I like what I see." Rosalie slowly runs her fingertips down my arm, making my skin pebble. I don't know whether to enjoy this or run.

Since I'm paying so much attention to Rosalie, I don't realize when Jake creeps up behind me. His long thin arms wrap around my waist; he moves my hair from my sweaty neck and lightly touches my skin with his lips.

"How ya feelin', Dragonfly?"

I was undecided but with that one word, I knew everything was going to be all right. That is his special nickname for me. The word has a multitude of meanings, but in this situation he's telling me that he likes what he sees, what I'm doing. He is telling me that this is my choice, not his.

"I'm feeling fine," I say, then add, "For now," to let him know I'm still uncomfortable with the person standing in front of me.

Rosalie looks at me, then at Jake, then back to me. It was like they had some secret conversation I wasn't a part of. I did not like that.

Holding out her hand, she asks, "May I?"

I raise an eyebrow. "May you what?"

"Give you my phone number." She says it so sweet and innocently that I pull out my phone and hand it to her.

She quickly pushes a few buttons, then gives it back. "Call me anytime, sweetie. I'll be happy to hang out."

Jake doesn't leave me as she closes in with those red plump lips to kiss me. At first, I don't know what to expect, but the longer the kiss continues, the more I relax. Jake caresses my sides, letting me know he enjoys seeing me kiss another girl.

Rosalie breaks away from me, leaving me dizzy. "I look forward to hearing from you."

It takes me about a minute to register what she said. "But…"

She turns to look at me with a bright smile. "Honey, I don't need to know your name. Give me a call and we will go over everything over coffee or lunch." Her sapphire eyes sparkle at me as she turns to exit the bar.

I don't know if it's the alcohol or the recent events, but my knees give way and all I feel is my body floating across the floor. _How can that be?_

"Shhh, just close your eyes, Leah."

I do so without so much as a peep of confusion.

*****BGB*****

The next thing I know, I'm waking up to breakfast in bed.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

I rub my eyes clear of eye boogers, propping myself up on my pillows. "Good morning."

I look down at the food placed in front of me: eggs, bacon, hash browns, and milk.

Jake places a fingertip under my chin, lifting my head up so my eyes meet his dark chocolate ones. "You did beautiful last night."

I blink twice, confused at his words, "What do you mean?"

"I saw her checking you out from the moment we walked into the bar."

I begin to eat. "Okay." Still wondering where this was headed.

"She approached me while you were in the bathroom by yourself. I told her she would have to talk to you."

I gulp down my eggs. "Talk to me about what exactly?"

"She didn't say." He sits down on the bed, watching me eat.

I sit there, eating my breakfast as I take in this new information. I finish my milk. "I take it you want more of our relationship." I gesture between him and I with my finger.

He says, "Yes."

"And you didn't think to talk to me about this before you said anything to the blond bimbo." My heart thumps hard inside my chest.

His finger begins to push my hair out of my face, but I pull away. I want to know what he is thinking. I want to know what he is up to. I can't do secrets! Secrets hurt.

"Babe, we have talked about this. You told me you've done this before."

"Yea, with someone I KNEW!" I put as much emphasis on that last word as I could. She turned into my best friend after it all happened, while I lost my marriage. I wasn't so sure about this go around.

"I don't know a thing about this Rosalie." I huff at Jake crossing my arms.

"That's why she gave you her number."

"AND… she doesn't even want to know my name! Who the hell says that?"

"Maybe you should find out." He puts my phone in my hand from the end table.

"NO!" I put the phone back. "I want to know right now what you are thinking about all this. I mean seriously! A girl comes on to me and you don't say shit! You let go of me in what–confidence that she would bring me back to you?"

"I let go of you to see what YOU," he points at me, "would do. I enjoyed last night. I love seeing you do you. Leah you gotta remember that I love you. I love you for who you are, not what someone says you are."

I am so confused right now; it's not even funny. "But… but… but…" I can't even think of anything to say to that. My heart aches, but at the same time, it is slightly thrilled.

"Leah, I know I have told you that I would love to see you with another woman. You obviously don't know how turned on I was last night."

"You're right. I don't know, because I was too worried about Blondie slitting my throat open."

Shock was all I saw on his face. "Even when she kissed you?"

"Yes, even then."

"Why?"

"Because some stranger starting to grind on me kinda freaks me out! If it was Emily, it would've been a different story."

"You're right. It would have, because you are comfortable with Emily, Leah. I want to get you out of your comfort zone and into the Leah I know you can be."

"And who exactly is that?" I move to sit criss cross applesauce facing him.

"You are my Leah. You are a woman of courage, strength, and a faithful heart. You are also a woman who has given birth to two amazing young men. You are a woman who makes others strive to be better. Leah, you are a woman that other women aspire to be."

My heart sinks into my stomach. _How horrible am I to think he doesn't love me if that's how he truly feels and sees me?_

There's a lump in my throat that I can't seem to dislodge, and the dragonflies bring my heart back into my chest, where it belongs. They whisper in my ear. _He tells the truth, Dear Mother Of Dragonfly. Stop taking him for granted._

I let out a breath and a few tears that apparently had no issue sliding down my face. He embraces me with care, wrapped in his arms. Jake's arms always comfort me. He knows exactly what to say.

We lay in bed for most of the morning, enjoying the quiet time, dozing off to sleep.

*****BGB*****

I wake to a tongue between my legs. "Hi!" I say looking down at him. He sucks my clit into his mouth, making my breath hitch. He winks at me.

_Oh what that man can do with his mouth._

I relax as he continues teasing my pussy. Whatever he does to me sends shivers up to my head that makes my eyes roll back. He plays with my clit for a good five minutes, and then he kisses all around my lips, my thighs and the crease at the pelvic area. When he kisses there, I feel another jolt that makes my body arch and a sigh come from me.

"Oh Jake." I say softly.

I'm getting close but I don't want to come yet. I'm enjoying his tongue too much.

He lifts his head up, looking at me while he licks his lips and dips back down for more.

This time, he picks up speed with the sucking and licking that makes my muscles tense and my arms search for a pillow to grab. I hold on to it because I do not want to come yet. I want him to spend time working me up.

I do my best to ignore the TV, so I can focus on controlling the feeling inside. He stops teasing me to grab a towel and places it under my ass, giving my teased pussy a small kiss.

He perches himself right between my legs as I lay them lazily over his knees. He works his index and middle finger inside my pussy. They're slightly cold, which makes me take a deep breath and hold it.

Jake kisses down my legs as he curls his fingers inside, slowly massaging my squirt button. Yes, I do. It's a wonderful feeling to be able to let go of everything.

He quickens his pace, bringing me higher in ecstasy. "Look at me, Leah."

My eyes creep open to his eyes staring back at mine with lust and need. I bite my bottom lip as I begin to feel closer to the sensation that will undoubtedly send me over the edge.

My walls clench around his fingers as he leans down to kiss then suck on my pink, swollen clit.

I scream out loud as that does push me over the edge. Liquid squirts out of my pussy like a squirt gun. I can't–I won't hold it back. I feel the warm liquid spray out over the top of his legs, onto my feet and the sheets behind him. I feel the towel beneath me get soaked with warmth.

He doesn't stop and neither do I. The liquid keeps spraying on his chest. I watch the beads drip down his chest. I want to rub the wetness into his chest so he smells like me.

As I finally come down from the space above space, he furiously plays with his dick against my very wet pussy and makes me squirt again all over his hard cock. He slowly enters me, letting me catch my breath as I begin to giggle.

"Have I fucked you silly, again?"

I continue to laugh and smile up at him as his thrusting quickens rubbing my g-spot even more, driving me towards the edge again.

He lays down on me, I wrap my arms and legs around his body, tightening my hold, making him moan in my ear. Yea, I know what he likes. I smile as I keep that hold for a few seconds longer.

I then put my legs down over the top of his and match my hips to his rhythm. This makes us both groan and moan before he gets up on his knees, throwing my legs over his left shoulder and quickly thrusts in and out of me. Then as he comes inside me, he grunts and touches his forehead to mine.

"I love you." He kisses my forehead.

"I love you." I kiss him back on his thin, mustached covered lips.

We lay in the bed after cleaning up quietly, getting our breathing under control. He scoops me up, bringing me across his chest with his head in the crook of my neck. Our eyes close and chests in sync with each other as we fall into a deep slumber.

*****BGB*****

I sit on the couch all by my lonesome while Jake goes to work at Edwardo's Pizzeria. I'm patiently waiting for the buzzer on the dryer to alert me when the clothes are dry. I'm sitting there, curled up in a blanket, watching the first Lethal Weapon.

Mel Gibson in all his long hair hotness. Yep, I sure do have a crush on him! My phone whistles at me; every time it does I know who it is–I look at it, reading the text from Jake.

_Love you – Lee _...which makes me go through my contacts in search of her number. Why? I have no idea.

I stare at her name for what seemed like forever, before I pressed it to send a text.

_HI_

That is all I send, because she said she didn't need to know my name. I lay the phone down on the coffee table in front me and continue watching Mel and Danny play out their characters' actions.

The sound from my phone startles me. I wasn't expecting a response so quickly. I pick up the phone and read the letters.

_Hello pretty lady – R_

Umm…. I'm stunned.

_How are you doing today?_

_I'm doing good. HBU? – R_

_I'm good, watching TV._

_Would you like to meet up for dinner? – R_

I think about that for a minute. I need to let Jake know before I say yes to her.

So I shoot Jake a quick text letting him know whom I'm talking to and what she asked me.

_Love you. Enjoy dinner. See you when I get home. – J_

I let out a breath before I respond to Rosalie.

_I'm game. Where?_

_Fazoli's, in Frankfort. – R_

I'm surprised she's so close. I wonder if she lives there.

_20 minutes, I'll be there._

_I'll be waiting and watching ;-) – R_

That gave me the shivers. I really do hope she's not some serial killer.

I freshen up a bit in the bathroom; I mess up my hair a few times and because I don't like the way it's acting, I braid it down the side. I change out of my t-shirt into a tight fitting tank top and my short black shorts. Yea, why would I be wearing something so revealing if she's a killer? Oh yea, that's why. Girls in horror movies are usually scantily clad. Maybe it would put her off of the killing and get her down to business.

I slide into black flip-flops, grab my purse and head out the door.

I arrive right on time, as I said I would. Entering the restaurant, I look around, searching for the blonde wavy curls that keep haunting me in my dreams.

I spot her over by the window. She waves at me, I point to the counter, and she nods in understanding. I turn to face the cashier before I feel a slight pinch on my ass, causing me to yelp, embarrassing me in front of the other customers. _What the hell?_

I step up and place my order. I pay and the guy hands me my receipt. I hear her order. Our food is brought out at the same time and she follows me to the table where she was first sitting when I walked in.

We eat our meals in silence. Every other bite, one of us catches the other watching. I'm on pins and needles with this beautiful creature in front of me. She exudes this dominating power, yet it scares the shit out of me.

I finish the last of my Alfredo pasta, washing it down with my fruit punch drink while she dabs her napkin to her red plump lips.

"So, why don't you want to know my name?" I ask her with my arms crossed in front of me on the table.

"Because, sweet lady, if I were to know your name, I would get attached and want to know more than I already do."

I huff at her, blowing a few strands of hair out of my face. "And what exactly do you know?"

"That your body craves more than just his hands, lips, and dick touching you."

My jaw drops in shock and I'm rendered speechless. "How dare you speak of my husband like that!" I stand up, shoving my seat away from me, taking my tray to the trash.

I hear the click clacking of her heels. _UGH, that noise drives me insane. She thinks she is better than me with those stilettos and her red outfit_**.**

She grabs my arm, which makes me look at her with narrowed eyes.

"WHAT!"

"Look, I'm sorry if I stepped outside my boundaries. It won't happen again." She lets go of my arm. I rub my skin to relax the muscles.

I continue to walk out of the restaurant with her on my heels. I roll my eyes, as I get closer to my truck. I turn to look at her with courage burning through my skin almost like I'm on fire, wanting to scare her. "Listen, my husband told me about the conversation you two had. We need to clear a few things up before you follow me home."

She nods with a slightly curious expression. "Straight down to business, Pretty Lady."

I ignore her statement. "Are you clean?"

"Yes. I get checked every other month."

_OK that's a plus._

"Is this a one time deal or do you have other plans?"

"No other plans, but if you two decide together, I can be available for whenever you want a third person in bed."

"No emotions? No strings attached?"

"Correct, none. I don't want to know about you and your husband's life. That is between you and him." She steps closer to me, making my back flat up against the door of my truck.

"OK."

"I won't bother you with mine as long as you don't bother me with yours." Is she for real! I don't know how much more I can take of this woman.

"Alright."

"Condoms are a must when he fucks you!"

"Understood."

"If he doesn't put one on, you tell him to continue with me until he does."

"Yes, Ma'am." She sounds like she's teasing me.

I stop her with my hand. "I'm serious!"

Rosalie salutes me before she takes that one last step closing the distance between us. My head is against the window now.

"Ok, Rosalie, that's enough. This can wait until he gets home from work." I pull out my phone to look at the time. "Which should be in about two hours."

"That gives us plenty of time to warm up for him."

"Umm... no. That's another thing. We will not be doing anything without him." I slide to my left. My heart needs to calm down.

She turns her head to look at me. "Ok, fair enough."

And at that, she enters her car as I do the same with my truck. I take a deep breath, and then let it out. **What am I doing? I've done this before. **

_**You certainly have but you know better now, so you may have a better experience.**_

**Or it could be just as bad. Should I take the chance? I love him and I don't want to lose him to some blonde bimbo with huge tits.**

I look down at mine. They've been pretty much the same size since high school.

_**Has he given you any reason to doubt his love for you? Remember what he told you this morning! You are his Leah. No one else's.**_

I let out another breath and start the monster. She follows me.

*****BGB*** **

We sit on the couch watching Pitch Perfect. I'm on one end and she's in the middle. Part of me wishes she would scoot down to the other end. My little bubble is being stressed from her close proximity.

Suddenly I get a craving for ice cream. Making a nice gesture, I ask, "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Sure."

I walk to the kitchen, grab the chocolate ice cream from the freezer then the bowls and spoons. I take my time serving the brown dairy product. I don't want to speed up whatever is about to happen.

I look at the clock on the stove, _thirty minutes. _I let out a breath, putting away the clean ice cream scoop.

I hand her a bowl as I sit down with mine and continue watching the movie while I eat.

*****BGB*****

I hear Jake's truck engine close in. I take the bowls to the sink, running water over them.

He walks in the house. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey."

He walks towards me. "Whose car is that in the driveway?"

I rub the back of my neck. "It's Rosalie's."

He grabs me up in his arms giving me one of those long hard kisses. I return the kiss, welcoming him home.

He let's go with a smile etched on his face. "HI!"

I can't stop my muscles reacting. I smile back. "HI!"

We both walk to the living room, where Rosalie is perched on the armrest of the couch, watching us.

"That was so romantic! May I?" She looks directly at me making my heart rate rise again. _What the hell is this woman doing to me?_

I stare at her unable to form words.

"Hun? She asked you a question." He rubs the small of my back bringing me out of my stupor.

I blink at him. "Uh?"

Rosalie steps up to me and gracefully laces her fingers with mine. I look down at our intertwined hands for a long moment then up to her face. Those eyes, sparkling in the dim light. _ How can that be?_

She squeezes my hand, jolting me awake as to what she wants. I look at Jake. He has this seductive look on his face. I run my hand down his cheek towards his lips. He kisses my palm while looking deep into my eyes.

"I'm ready when you are, Dragonfly."

I tilt my head with a smile, before I lean in to kiss him. I can feel her eyes on me as she tightens her grip again.

I let go of them both. "I need some background music. I think that will help me and maybe a drink or two."

"We can do that." Jake goes into the kitchen to fix us girls' drinks.

I flip on the stereo system to our sex themed playlist. As the songs begin to fill the room, I go to the bathroom. I wet a washcloth with cool water and wipe my neck. I look at myself in the mirror. "Just do you, Leah. Let the music take hold and go with the flow, babeh."

I smile, slinging the cloth into the sink. "Yea. I got this."

I exit the bathroom to see Rosalie already dancing to the song _Crush_ by Garbage. I'm wide eyed as Jake comes around the kitchen wall and spies us both. He walks up to me, gives me a peak on the cheek making me blink and handing me my drink.

I gulp it down as he takes Rosalie's her drink. She takes a sip of hers then eyes me over his shoulder. She gestures to me to come over. I hesitate for a moment as I take another gulp of my margarita.

I'm behind Jake now, as _Lay It On Me_ plays. We sway together to the beat. _A Jake sandwich, _I giggle at the thought.

We dip down low a few times. We let the song take us on a ride as we nimbly dance around with each other.

Jake turns around to face me, placing his hands on my hips, tightening his grip as he kisses me. I drape my arms over his shoulders as our hips continue to sway together.

As the song ends, Jake grabs our cups and heads to the kitchen. I'm feelin' slightly heated as he leaves me with Rosalie still dancing. _Okay, Leah. This is nice, just pretend she's Emily. That'll help._

I close my eyes imagining my black haired best friend dancing with me. I begin to dance to the music emanating from the speakers.

I feel a pair of hands on my hips, they aren't Jake's, they feel too long. I keep my eyes closed as she pulls me close to her, keeping to the rhythm of the music.

She kisses my cheek, my forehead, my other cheek, then my lips. I feel completely relaxed.

I feel her hands at the button on my shorts as we swivel.

She pops the button and slowly slides my shorts off my hips. "No panties and shaved. Me like." My heart races at the action. _That was done for Jake, not you._

Jake whispers in my ear, "You are so sexy."

My head lolls back onto his shoulder as he places the cup in my hand.

I feel kisses at my belly button and at my neck. My body takes in this new feeling whatever it is. Rosalie makes me feel scared but helpless while Jake comforts me.

My legs feel like they are on fire as she runs her nails down my skin then back up. She kisses my lower abdomen letting me know she is near and is ready to do more to me.

I take a drink out of the cup to push down the nerves. _It's alright Leah; you've done this before. You can do it again and enjoy it this time._

"Can we get somewhere a little more comfortable? My head is spinning."

"Sure we can." Jake leads me to the bedroom. Rosalie follows me with her hand on my ass.

I look at him, still with his clothes on. "Now this just won't do." I reach out; grabbing his shirt and pulling it up over his head, letting it fall to the floor as his hands leave a trail of goosebumps down my arms.

"That's my girl. Take control." He smiles.

I smile back then turn around to face Blondie as she begins to strip off her skirt and blouse, leaving her bra, thong, and heels on. Even though she has bigger breasts than me, she's beautiful. They are not overly big for her frame, which to say, is not petite.

I lick my lips as Jake lifts my tank top over my head. I hear his zipper clueing me in, to him undressing himself the rest of the way.

He nips my ass cheek as he pushes his jeans down to the floor, making me take a sharp breath in.

I make the come here gesture to Rosalie, then pointing to the floor for her to get on her knees.

She looks up at me. "I am yours to do as you please, Mistress."

_Hmmm I like the sound of that._

"Yes, yes you are. You slut." Surprised at myself for what just came out of my mouth. "Now, kiss me again, this time use your tongue."

She does as I command. "Don't stop until I tell you to."

I see Jake lying on the bed out of the corner of my eye, watching us. _I want to know what he's thinking, damnit!_

"Yes, slut. Right there."

She licks my clit softly and slowly for a few minutes.

"Stop."

She looks up at me as I lay down on the bed. "Now comes the dirty part sweet slut. I want your fingers inside me and your tongue licking and sucking on my clit."

She does, again, as commanded.

I hear Bruno Mars' voice float through the air.

_You'll be banging on my chest. _

_Gorilla. _

_You and me, baby. _

_Making love like gorilla's._

I rock my hips to the rhythm as I look over at Jake, who has a smile plastered all over his face, stroking his cock. He puts a fingertip under my chin bringing me closer to his lips. My body goes into overdrive as her fingers work my g-spot while her tongue flicks the hell out of my clit.

"Dragonfly, I wanna see you come in her mouth."

"Faster, slut."

She picks up her pace and my stomach begins to tighten as the sensation pushes me.

"That's it, you blonde slut. Don't stop until you start drinking."

"FUCK, Dragonfly. You are turning me on with this bitch." He continues pumping his cock.

I rub my breasts, pinching my nipples. Sending another jolt to my pussy.

Rosalie keeps stroking my g-spot faster. I relax as Jake rolls to his side, facing me.

"I'm about to come, Dragonfly. I want you to come when I do."

I hold it in for a few more seconds. My body can't take much more of this heat.

I hear him moan in my ear clueing me in. I relax a bit more as I begin to squirt in Rosalie's mouth, screaming.

"FUCK SLUT!"

She laps up all the juice that comes out of me.

I feel warmth hit my thigh as Jake comes all over me.

The both of us come down from our high looking at each other as Rosalie stands up wiping her hands together like she's proud of what just happened.

"That was delicious, Pretty Lady."

She dresses then comes over to me giving me a kiss on top of my head. "Call or text me."

"You're leaving?"

"Yep, if I stay, I get attached. I don't want to do that. This is your time to clean up, talk, and fall asleep in his arms."

And with that she leaves Jake and I to our own devices.


End file.
